Corpse Anachia
by raditus
Summary: This is a Harry Potter story. It is more or less a horror story. There are other things scarier than Lord Voldermort. What happens when two people, one of which is the real Alastor Moody is thrust into the darkness of these beings? Meanwhile, a hunter is
1. In which a soul is damaged

Corpse Anachia

"The Act of Seeing Things the Way They Really Are"

By Raditus

Summary: This is a Harry Potter Crossover. There are other things scarier than Lord Voldermort. What happens when two people, one of which is the real Alastor Moody is thrust into the darkness of these beings? Meanwhile, a hunter is assigned a mission to purge a secret school. But why is this mission harder than the rest?

Rating: M

Part 1: In which a soul is damaged

The hunter landed gracefully onto the rain soaked concrete and lifted their head and acted like it was sniffing the air for its prey. Of course, this was an illusion; the hunter did not need to smell for _them_. They could _feel_ their sickening presences around the area!

_Hell, it's been known to happen,_ the hunter thought as they took sight of someone slowly walking in the night, in the street, _all alone_! The hunter dubbed them from a phrase that kept popping into their heads each time they had an encounter with one, _Corpse Anachia: which they self translated to be illusion. _There was another name, their true name that the hunter knew along time ago, and then forgot due to a nasty trick played by an _Anach!_ This name was known to throw whole colonies into tizzies that a mere, or maybe a not so mere-Human would know where they'd originated from. _Knowing too much_ is the excuse they used with the hunter. The Anachs's main goal was to harvest energy, Human mostly, and return to the colony. They _needed _it. They survived like this. Like a perverted ant colony, minus the conventional queen. They very oldest of the colony didn't rule the colony, they _were_ the colony! The Anachs were energy-like beings, the oldest links onto each other, them being so old that they needed supports. An astral travel to one of the colonies would result in the linked, ancient energies and being a sort of huge stone construct, a wasp's nest made of stone. Then of course the traveler has to leave the area as random, younger Anachs are known to return from their gather to _unload_ energy to the colony. And every good hunter knows that when you attack one, several will show up as they are all connected energetically. Any Human who had the misfortune of even talking to one had the Anach instantly know his or her name. It was an energetically connection. A type of connection that if not dealt with accordingly, would be a problem.

Anachs, by the hunter's views, were the most disgusting type of creature ever to walk the face of every planet, across every star. But there they were, like Cockroaches; where every man was, there was at least one colony of Anachs! Whole colonies were hard to shatter, but it could be done. _As a matter of fact, by a pure stroke of luck on one trip, the hunter DID manage to shatter a colony._ That hasn't really helped, as they got word a month later that in that reality, some lone pieces manages to make a new a colony!

The hunter snorted as they walked down the night-time street. They cared not which location they were in. They seldom cared anymore. _An extermination mission is still an extermination mission,_ they thought as they walked slowly down the street. The sudden thoughts that made them stop in there tracks made them realize they were _sapped._ They used to play a lot of World of Warcraft and got the term for another one of their tricks. In this game, anyone who played a rogue class used the ability called _Sap. _Well whenever an Anach is in an area with a Human, the Human experiences disorientation and thoughts flood their mind. Almost all the thoughts would be past transgressions, regrets. They are dazed by this onslaught and the Anach has more than enough time to descend upon their prey. The hunter should know this all too well, they were even a victim of this trickery!

"**_Come here," _**The voice both rang out in the air of the location and in the hunter's head. The hunter stopped walking completely. They sighed and slipped on their sunglasses. _I wanted a fight, right? _They thought as they whirled around sharply, making there long black leather trench coat whip out. A man's figure stood off behind them at a distance. The hunter grimaced; they were tailed and didn't even know it! "**_I said, come here,"_** The Anachs's speech went on. The Hunter came and stood a few feet away from him.

'What do you want?" The Hunter asked. In their form, they talked just like the Anachs; it couldn't be helped. But they went as far as to move their mind lips to make it appear to physical people around them that they were not unusual

"**_What is a beautiful creature like you doing out here, alone?"_** the man asked. In physical Humans, that would amount to an attempted sexual pick up line, but in the Anachs, _alone_ only translated to one thing: _Unconnected and not apart of the Colony._ After seeing how they made a Human into one of their own, the Hunter vowed never to connect to them!

"What's it to you? Why would I even bother to fall for a pick-up line, made by a stinking," The Hunter spat the dirty word out, "_Anach?"_

The man laughed, his laughter sounding like dry, dead leaves being blown about in the Hunter's mind. "**_I like you, and it's a good thing because I own you."_**

Major sigh.

"Yeah, and if I fell for that from your kind each time; I'd have dozens of rug-rats by now." Hunter taunted, "No originality," She added in dry tones.

The man hissed and yelled opening his mouth really wide. His mouth seemed like a cavern and his lower face turned rotted. All an illusion they do to invoke fear. More emotion a Human was feeling meant more energy for the Anach!

"As if," Hunter coldly stated before backhanding the still yelling man. The man stopped yelling and his face went back to 'normal' from the shock at a human daring to hit him!

"**_I want you, you are mine!"_** The man whispered to Hunter. He grabbed their right upper-arm and pulled them to him. "**_You are so insolent, I will have to Mark you!"_**

Hunter paled and tried squirming away from the Anach! **_"You know what a Marking entails, don't you, Caroline?"_** The Anach rose his right hand up and Hunter gaped in fear! She only witnessed a Marking on another person. By sight, the method resembled a Wraith hand-feeding on Stargate Atlantis. But that's were the resemblance ends. Instead of taking energy out, the Anach put a bit of its energy into a Human. It opens a sort of tracking thing so that the Anach could later track down and attack its potential meal or convert later! The man's hand pelted Caroline in the chest, exactly like a Wraith. She felt tiny, pulse on energy coming from his palm into her heart chakra. Within a few seconds, the man pulled away!

"_**You can run, but I'll always find you! I own you!"**_

Caroline opened her physical eyes and sat her physical body up in the bed she was laying down on.


	2. In which Missions Are Handed Out

2: In which Missions Are Handed Out

When Caroline 'woke up' she no longer had her Hunter gear with her. She was back in her street clothes. She stopped clutching the blue sapphire in her hand. She got up from the bed and took off the gold ring from her right hand.

Reject and Hacker hurried into her room to get her report of how the mission went. They both brought chairs and straddled them; listening to her mission debriefing while she put the stuff away.

"So, the mission was a bust and you were marked?" Reject asked.

"Yes, I let my guard down." She looked sad at this detail and then added, "Anything else happen when I was under?" She liked to refer the magic act as being under anesthesia. It was like that in a way, in a trance; both aware of here _and_ there at the same time.

"Well if the mission went ok, we heard through _Soutram_ that there was another one worth looking into." Hacker replied.

"Just let me wait long enough until I can make sure the Mark wears itself out. You two remember the symptoms of an attempted trace, right?

"Sudden drowsiness," Reject began, clicking down the list in his head, "limited mental communiqué with Marker, and Kundalini activating when going to sleep?"

Hacked gaped at Reject in shock, "Damn dude, you take this seriously!" Reject glared at him.

"Well let me spell it out to you like you are 5. Anachs are mostly unknown throughout where they are. Nightmares were people trap you and shit like that, that's most likely an Anach, culling energy to feed from and return the rest to the Colony. They are pests, end of story."

"There was a mission you wanted me to go on?" Caroline warned the others before they started arguing.

"Yeah," Reject began, going through Caroline's closet. "Into the Harry potter reality, there had been some few disturbing things that I saw through _Soutram_; Stuff that alludes to Anachs having established base in that reality."

The color drained from Caroline's face, "I hope they have their eyes set on the Muggles."

"We got a few surprises for you," Hacker said as he and Reject laid the items on the bed. Caroline's eyes lit up. "You put together everything so I can have a fully physical travel!" then the desire fled from her eyes, "But then that would mean I would have to go there and face Anachs physically!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I've faced them when I was in my mind form. If they're tough enough to withstand fires and the Painkiller-"

"Hunter, you've got to do this. Imagine all the wizards and witches that will suffer if they are perverted to the Colonies!"

"Alright, just let me get a few things together."

-At Hogwarts-

"Alastor, I called you in my office before school began to tell you some important information," Albus Dumbledore stated while sitting behind his desk.

"What's Voldermort done this time?" The ex-Auror grumbled.

"That's the thing," Albus began, worried. "We're not even sure it is Voldermort. A rash of people along London has claimed to have nightmares."

"Nightmares," Alastor scoffed, "I think the wee ones need to lay off the sweets before they lay down."

"It just hasn't been the kids, Minerva recently told me of a disturbing dream; of people looking like they do a Dementor's kiss to someone. She hasn't remembered much else, unfortunately."

"Ok, so what can I do?"

"When the school year starts, fill in for Defense against Dark Arts and keep on the lookout for clues to what may be causing these dreams." Alastor had gotten up from sitting position. "Alastor, I hope, for all our sakes these are just bad dreams."


	3. In Which Travels Are Made

Chapter 3: In Which Travels Are Made

-Hunter's Residence-

"Ok, so you've got everything, even your mission journal?" Hacker asked.

Hunter sat down on the edge of her bed having an inward squee moment of sorts. She went on a splurge and shopped around town for gear. She manages to get the sunglasses and clothing of her mind formed Hunter replicated. "Why do I have to take notes?"

"Well, we still don't know about Anachs other than the whole _feeding frenzy_ thing they go through. Finding out more about their biology should increase our exterminations against them more effective."

_I don't think anything will be effective,_ Hunter wanted to say. "So what do I have to do now?" She said instead.

"Well we have to set up the circle outside, as this particular thing has to be done outside. We'll have to be careful, as the magicians in the past probably have not tried using this to go to other realities."

"Oh. So _now_ you tell me?" Hunter gaped in shock. She rolled her eyes, "Great job, I feel better already!"

"Just do it," Hacker replied, fishing the set-up. Hunter stepped into the circle and slipped the new special made ring onto her ring finger of her right hand. She held the special talisman to her heart.

"RADITUS POLASTIERN TERPANAU OSTRATA PERICATUR ERIMAS!" She bellowed while closing her eyes. Her body felt hot and cold at the same time and she almost fell over from the feeling of power shooting up her body. When she opened her eyes, she was all alone, in the Human sense, near a roadside.

-Forbidden Woods-

The insane creature darted through the trees towards the school known as Hogwarts. He had sensed something, a surge of energy. And energy meant food, company and _pleasure_. He stopped, making a noise like a corrupted puppy. He was trying to pin down the source of the new stuff. But as Hogwarts was entrenched into Magic, it was difficult. He waited just at the border of trees to spy on Hogwarts. He giggled insanely to himself.


	4. In which Spies Are Discussed

Chapter 4: In which Spies Are Discussed

-Outside of Hogwarts-

Hunter's eyes widened in amazement behind her sunglasses she thought as she shoved the silk and gold talisman into her backpack. W_here the hell is Hogwarts?_ She thought as she stared across the road; nothing more than a wagon path really. _Did we get it wrong, why is there a ruin in the clearing? _Hunter sighed, _of course this would happen!_ She stepped forward, at least wanting to take pictures of the ruin, to add to her journal, to prove this was a bust as well.

Her digital camera would not work!

_What the hell, I charged the battery up, this very morning! _Hunter took out the battery and found it was placed inside the right way, there were not any reasons for it not work; No muggle reason anyway. Hunter placed the camera back in her pack and advanced to the ruin. She felt a rush, like the energy high she gets when doing the Chaos Magick invocation she made up to boost her for mind-hunting the Anachs! Before Hunter's eyes, the shady wooded area and the ruin _morphed!_ Hunter was in an immaculate clearing with a huge castle. Kids in robes were bustling back and forth in the daylight. Hunter winced, _why couldn't I have arrived at night?_ Hunter hoisted her pack higher on her back and trudged toward Hogwarts. Even as she did, she felt like something was watching her

-Forbidden Forest Border-

The man-thing that was watching Hogwarts felt something he recognized, someone walked through the illusion. He vaguely wondered if the energy spike was caused by this person. He sat on the forest floor, huddled forward, watching this exotic creature walk towards Hogwarts. She had a pack on her back, wore Khaki colored baggy pants and wore a long leather jacket that was more like some kind of robes than anything. And she wore sunglasses. He lost interest not too long after seeing her. _Probably just a muggle, I'm here for the powerful stuff! _

-In Hogwarts-

Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius Malfoy was standing with the other students and parents in the foyer of Hogwarts. Parents of the students had come in for the annual Food for Parents activity. Draco happened to turn around and see who was obviously another parent walk into Hogwarts.

"I guess I _was_ right when I said Hogwarts let anyone walk in," Draco said to his father with a scowl. Lucius turned to see what Draco was snarling at. He said a short girl walk in, wearing black glasses, with some kind of leather robe, and a sack. "Filthy mud blood," Draco hissed.

Hunter has no idea what was said, as she concentrating on getting through the crowd to Professor Minerva McGonagall. She knew she'd had to announce her arrival and tell Albus Dumbledore what she was here for, otherwise when the kid's classes resumed, she'd be in big trouble.

Someone came across her path suddenly. Lucius Malfoy stood in front of her, staring at her coldly. He had his cane and had it pointed into her shoulder. "Are you a student?" he added after a few moments, "I see not, what then; a parent?"

"I am not a parent; I am here on official Hogwarts business." Hunter replied in dry tones as she slapped away Malfoy's cane. "And I _have_ to be on my way." She, feeling insolent, turned her back to him to continue to go to McGonagall. As she patiently waited for McGonagall to be finished with some parents, she could feel Lucius's anger stewing.

"Father," Draco began, walking up next to Lucius, "What happened?"

"She smacked my cane and turned her back to me, _the insolent muggle tramp!_"

Minerva turned to a strangely dressed woman to address her when she heard Lucius Malfoy's statement. She saw the woman turn halfway around to Lucius.

"You're lucky I didn't shove it up your ass!" the woman replied.

"See you at vacation, son," Lucius said coldly, already leaving, "this place reeks too much of _muggles_."

Minerva turned back to the woman. "You know who that was, don't you?"

"Yeah," Hunter replied, noncommittally, "He's Lucius Malfoy." After a minute, hunter offered her hand for shacking, "I'm Hunter and I've come here as a result of the troubles about people's _dreams._"

-Dumbledore's Office-

"And I'm telling you Albus, she knew the problem with the dreams," Minerva said as she was sitting in a chair in Dumbledore's office.

Hunter was escorted, after being searched for magical and well a muggle weapons, to his office. The school shootings that had affected the muggle world made its mark in the Wizarding world as well. Alastor Moody had seen to himself being present at the meeting as well.

"What is your name?" Albus asked the stranger.

"Hunter," was the only reply. She refused to give her full name; it made rooting out Anachs all too easy. She stood against a stone wall that _wasn't_ decorated in trophies and other things.

"I say she's a spy," Alastor grumbled, he straightened himself in the chair the best he could and added, "Because why would she just show up _coincidently_ after we found out the problems? And what's with the single name?" The magick eye swiveled to Hunter, so she knew the last question was aimed at her.

"If everyone knew my full, true name, it would make my work harder to do."

"Work," Minerva replied, "What kind of work?"

"My and my colleagues," Hunter liked saying _colleagues_ when referring to reject and hacker, it made them sound elite, "Discovered another life-form which is _very_ detrimental to Human life, and possibly in-human life. All there has to be is one in an area to cause major problems."

"Are these," Albus began, taking notes, "_Life-forms _here?"

"This is_ stupid_!" Alastor roared, slamming his hand down on the armrest of the chair he was sitting at, "It's obvious she's a spy!"

Hunter started to make a verbal protest at this accusation, but Minerva sort of beat her to it, "Alastor Moody, even if we need _constant vigilance_, accusing someone outright of being a spy before they had a chance of proving themselves is going too far!"

Hunter replied in a dry tone, "It's quite alright." Picking some dust off her leather trench coat, she replied, "I'm hiring myself, but I'm staying elsewhere on the premises." In one quick turning motion that she perfected in Mind-Raditus, she left the office.

"Well," Minerva began, "that was quite irregular."

"I agree," Albus began, standing up, "but this Hunter might be exactly what we need."


	5. In Which Someone Is Tracked Down

Chapter 5: Tracked Down

After some arguing, it was best decided that Hunter make her own place just past Hagrid's hut, just inside the Forbidden Forest. The school thought it was best that in addition to discovering the solution to the dreams, she'd also be best in deterring students from entering the Forbidden Forest or acting out in the classrooms.

"Here is your patrol schedule," Albus began as he handed hunter her piece of parchment. "You begin tomorrow; as we want you to rest from your travel."

Normally, Hunter would have protested and started right away, but she felt bone tired from Raditusing like she had. When-ever she casts any spell repeatedly, she find herself running out of _mana_, for the lack of a better term. And her body translated that to _need sleep urgently!_

Hunter moved her pack to the spot that had been designated for her. People wanted to help her move, but she declined their offers for help. After all, the less people to suffer if she was attached by a Anach! Some students, who looked to be Slytherines glared at her as they saw her slip just a bit into the Forbidden Forest. No doubt they had heard Draco's rendition of what was said between her and his father. But, things were already done, and that was that. She set her bag down in a shady spot near some scraggly bushes. Then, abit by bit, the symptoms came too her! Her eyes suddenly felt very heavy and sort of had a warm, gritty feeling.

_No, not now, please no! _She thought franticaly thought, even as her Kundalini activately painfully! A feeling came across in mind as a prescene out there, _somewhere in the woods! Or was it farther than that, she didn't know!_

**_"Caroline?"_** The Mindspeech from that one that blind-sided her called. it sounded as if he was far away, however.

Hunter didn't answer, she just laid down on her side and waited for the trace to end, or the Anach man reach out and attacker her; whichever came first. Hunter slowly fell asleep amid the symptoms.

-In Forbidden Forest-

The man paused and cocked his head, making a sound like a corrupted puppy. He sensed a Human in the woods, his teritroy! he darked from tree to tree, headed in the direction of this intruder! He came across a sleeping figure, sleeping on their side on their side! Before he got up to the person, he pulled out his wand and held over the person. he saw now it was the woman he saw walking into the castle before! He kneeled next to her and watched for a few seconds, trying to gauge what was troubling her. He slowly reached out his left hand and placed it on the woman's left hip, as her back was toward him and she was laying on her side. Muddy images, scattered images came to him; a tingling, eclectfying pain that felt like lightning, and murky images.

"I wanting nothing of you!" The man heard a woman's voice call out. He couldn't see through a grey, dark mist over evertyhting. There also were pulses of little grey lights here and there.

**"_Are you sure?" _**A man's voice said in a smirking way.

"Go away!"

"**_It's your choice,"_** Said the voice, in a tone that clearly stated, _it's your funeral._

The man yanked back from the girl suddenly. He held a shocked look on his face. Who was this girl and how did she manage to connect, however breifly, with his kind? What could pass off as Desire in an Anach came to him. He smiled and placed his hand gently back on her side. _Don't worry, I'm here._ He thought in the gentlest tones he was even capable of.

As Hunter slept in the phase that she found that the trace activates, she managed to get the one who put the trace into her to back off. She woke up partway. Her Kundalini was still activated, but it now was at an acceptable level, the burning hotness have long since lowered to a fireside warmth; a peaceful warmth. Dimly, she felt a hand placed on her side.

"**_Don't worry, I'm here."_ **Came another man's voice, but gentle. Hunter tensed up a bit, as she recognized the type of voice! The warmth and the tone of voice, however caused her to sigh and curl up into a peaceful ball. She fell completely out of the phase and into a true, deep sleep.

The man stayed with the woman, hand her side until she sighed and feel into a contented sleep. He didn't want to hurt her, as his kind's emotional state were merely reflection's of the targeted being's mood. If the target was worked up, they were hostile. If the target was peaceful, his kind _may be_ inclined to hold a civil conversation with them. It was confusing to an outisder, and plain scary to anyone who wanted to fight them. he stood up, pocketed his wand and silently walked toward Hogwarts.


	6. In Which There Is a New Morning

Chapter 6: In Which There Is a New Morning

Hagrid, the games keeper was out walking with his boar-hound, Fang. He was making notes in his head what would have to be done for today's lesson! Fang stopped, and stiffened in posture, facing the Forbidden Woods. A low growl started back in Fang's throat, and it was as if a storm cloud settled over Fang, turning him into a dog that was feral.

"Fang, what is it?" Hagrid asked.

As quickly as the dog's mood began, it vanished, leaving behind an almost sunny disposition. The moment the mood left Fang, Hagrid thought he heard a quite noise coming from the woods, the noise of stealthy feet slipping away farther into the woods. Fangled Hagrid into the woods, but not into the direction the noise issued from. Hagrid was surprised when they came across a person curled up in a ball, asleep on the forest floor.

"Wake up," Hagrid said while gently shaking the person.

Hunter was still in her peaceful sleep when she felt something slightly shaking her. She heard the command to wake and too her dismay; she started to. Before she knew it, she was out of the peaceful feeling and into the blistery cold real world. She sat up slowly, going from lying down to sitting cross-legged. She saw the games keeper, Hagrid standing near her.

'Hello," She stated.

"Hello," Hagrid asked while also keeping an eye on Fang. 'Who are you?"

"I'm the new person that was assigned to Hogwarts."

"Ah, I think it's called Class_-Monitor._"

Hunter looked at her piece of paper, "Yeah, it says it here;" She ready off the piece of paper, "_In the recent chain of events in the Wizarding World, as well as rising misbehavior in the classrooms, a temporary class-monitor will be assigned to certain rooms of interest. This monitor will be given the task to patrol with the Prefects. But be warned, this person is not a student, and therefore any rules dealing with student activity after-hours will be not applicable."_

Hagrid studied the letter himself, "Well," He began, "I guess it _is_ worse than I thought. About the misbehaving, I Mean. It's no secret about the dreams, but I always thought they were just little kiddies dreaming about stuff."

Hunter knew that she was also here to be Detective, she asked, "Yes I heard from Albus about them. What have you noticed?" Hunter saw, coming up to them was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly.

"All I know offhand about it is that loads of students, as well as muggles, started having disturbing dreams. Other than that, I don't know for sure."

"Hello, Hagrid," Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hi, guys. Keeping' outta trouble are you?" Hagrid replied. "This is the new person that arrived yesterday that is going to be helping with Prefect duties."

Hunter shook all of their hands briefly. "I need to go inside the school," She said as she grabbed her knapsack and carried it over one shoulder. "See you all later, in class, I expect" She walked off.

"She is as odd as Alastor Moody." Hermione observed, and they were all inclined to agree.

-Infiltration-

The man from earlier managed to sneak into Hogwarts. It was not easy; but his unusual patience paid off. His kind was not known for their exact patience and during emergency mode of having to work with people, they were known to break down in middle of the task and attack the human members; often causing failure of the missions and loss of Human life to the mission target.

He licked his lips; he sensed the hunter vaguely and had no wish to meet her yet. It was many hours since he last satisfied his hunger and would have to have his full power to teach her a lesson about who owned her! He growled and scurried, almost on all fours into an almost dark, empty room.

-Transfiguration Class-

"Do you think you-know-who's behind the dreams?" Ron asked, whispering to Harry.

Harry was trying to turn a piece of parchment into a quill. "I really don't know. My scar hurts a little the first thing in the morning, but nothing severe like when Voldermort is imminent."

"Harry," Hermione whispered harshly, "You should know that your scar hurting always means he is causing problems!" The thought rattled Harry's a result, the parchment ended up looking like a quill; but was made entirely of parchment.

"5 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention," Professor McGonagall snapped, glaring at Ron, Harry, and Hermione.


	7. In Which There Is Chatter in the Café

Chapter 7: In Which There Is Chatter in the Café

-Great Hall-

After a full morning in classes, all the students were in the Great Hall, eating there lunch. Chattering of the students passed back and further through the great hall as people told others of what so-and-so said to who and who did what to who. Some of the chatter however was made about the new person created a somewhat intimidating presence in some classrooms during the day.

"I heard that this _hunter_ was a Death Eater." Seamus Finnegan boasted past a mouthful of food. Hermione just winced at his lack of matters and went back to reading the book she was studying. "What, all I'm saying is that no one knows about them." He replied.

"I think my father should outlaw this type of thing," Draco Malfoy drawled. "He is adamant about me being in the same place with a _mud blood_." With that, he gave a knowing leer at Hermione, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Get stuffed, you git," Ron muttered nastily, "Like you are _superior_ or something. I'll bet Purebloods have it just as bad with the dreams."

"What do you mean," Draco asking, his tone growing indignant and his face reddening. He jumped up from his table. "You'd all only know about mud blood and purebloods if you had something to do with it!" A cold feeling twisted in Harry's stomach and it felt like he ate a ball of ice. "Your _mummy_ and _daddy_ know you're paving the way for Voldermort, that _you've turned Death Eater?_"

Harry saw red and when the red cleared, he found himself charging at Draco. He managed to pin Draco down and land a couple of hits before he found himself floating up in the air, magickal ropes binding his arms down and around his sides. He looked up from his struggling to see Draco opposite him; he was also bound and floating in the same way. Professor McGonagall was standing in middle of the benches; holding a wand up and looking very furious. After awhile, they were let down; points taken from Gryffindor and Harry and Draco were sentenced to Forbidden Forest Duty that night!

After Lunch, Hunter was going down one of the many hallways. She had her head bowed, thinking about nothing in particular when someone spoke up to get her attention. She saw it was Minerva.

"Please come with me," She said as she walked quickly past her. Hunter had no choice but to follow, wonder what could be wrong. They entered her office and Minerva sat down at her desk and pulled out a quill. "Let me see your patrol schedule."

Hunter pulled it out of her pocket and gave it to Minerva. She hastily re-wrote it and gave the new copy back to Hunter. "I had do drop some time from patrolling the hallways to now Patrol the Great Hall during meal hours."

Concern showed on hunter's face, "Why, what happened?"

"I won't say much but I had to the worst accusation that could be ever be made. It ended up as an altercation." Hunter was deep in thought,_ what could be worse than being accused of being a mud blood?_ Then it dawned on her and she made a noise of realization. Minerva nodded, seeing Hunter realized. "This outbreak, among many others, I feel is related to the dreams."

"Other than noted behavior and breaking it up if I can, what else can do I for Hogwarts?"

"Just do what you've been doing; we will alert you of when your duties change."


	8. In Which There Are Show Downs

Chapter 8: In Which There Are Show-Downs

-Defense against Dark Arts Class-

"Today, we are going to learn why it is _never_ a good idea to entertain any thought of the unforgivable curses." Alastor Moody's gravely voice rang out as his eye scanned the young faces in front of him. "For instance, the time may come when someone teases you about being a mud blood." He paced up and down the classroom, his staff making a thunking noise upon the floor. "Two things can happen; either you can dismiss the name calling, or you start looking into some good curse. Not too bad, but childish-" His speech was interrupted by a creak as the class room door opened. Hunter shyly stepped in. Alastor's magic eye swiveled to the back of his head, "Miss Hunter, you are _supposedly_ here to patrol! Did Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore not give you a schedule to arrive on time?

"I, uh, have a note from Professor McGonagall, sir." Hunter muttered, handing the letter to him. She felt humbled and intimated by the hulking man. She waited as he read it.

'Very well," he growled, "Just don't make being late a habit." he added sharply as he stomped past her to finish the lecture. Hunter moved the far back of the classroom and stood up, her back against the wall. She slouched against it, crossing her arms. "You can't find the exact one," Alastor began, "but during your search, you find the words to one of the unforgivable curses. And the next time they say that, _in the heat of them moment, _you let loose and you are forever know as a Dark Wizard." he scanned the students and their reaction. Some looked spooked, others looked in different. He met the expressionless gaze of Hunter, eyes hidden by her sunglasses. "Find a seat, Hunter!"

"But I'm just here for-."

_"But I'm just here for,"_ He repeated, mocking her. She was feeling both sad and angry at the same time; why was he treating her like this? "This is _my_ class _I_ am teaching. You are here, and therefore you might as well as participate in class; sit down!" Swallowing her hurtful reply, Hunter took an empty bench seat that was not too far away of a student that was too sick to come in today. "No, not in the back," Alastor pointed right in the middle of the crowd where another empty seat was, "There." Hunter was getting pissed now; there was no way she was ever going to establish an air of intimidation if she had to _mingle_ with anyone here! A few words and scattered appearances were her work ethic and Alastor Moody was undermining all of that! She wanted to have _words_ with this idiot, but the set and fierce look on his face made her obey and sit down in her _designated_ seat! 'And take you glasses off." He ordered. Hunter winced and reluctantly slipped the glasses off her face. The light from the sun streaming in the windows was very bright and Hunter found her squinted on more than one occasion.

"Professor, there's something wrong with her eyes!" Seamus exclaimed.

'What's wrong," Alastor asked, his tone subdued, "Let me see." Hunter opened her eyes. He saw with shock that the eye color of both of her eyes was the same as the 'whites of the eyes'.

It gave the appearance of having no iris', just little black holes that were the pupils. Hunter winced, she was born like this and hated early in life, and she grew up not caring for anyone's approval, as she didn't need any! "Blimey, her eye color's gone!" Ron Weasly exclaimed, "I think she's blind!"

Ignoring Ron's comment, Alastor asked, 'What did this, a curse?"

"I- I was born like this, the white color and sensitivity to lights." She replied.

"So there's no need to see you off to the Hospital Wing?" Alastor asked. Hunter answered with a small shake of her head. At that moment, class ended. "Well, there you go students. We'll resume were we left off tomorrow."

Alastor turned around to locking things up in the classroom and by time he turned back around to address Hunter, she was already gone.


	9. In Which Danger Happens

Chapter 9: In Which Danger Happens

Alastor Moody had just entered his small quarters when he heard a scrabbling sound. He frowned, his eye scanning. If there were mice, his eyes could see them no matter where they scurried off to. There _was _something that his eye kept trying to zone in one, but it couldn't.

_I hate this place,_ Alastor thought grumpily as he dumped some books on the floor next to the door.

"_If you hate this place, then leave!"_ A voice coarsely whispered out. It sounded familiar to Alastor and at the same time reminded him of long dried leaves cracking. He whirled around in his nearly dark quarters.

"Who's there,' Alastor began, wand at ready. "Let's see you, cowardly scum!" he looked all ways.

"_Looking all ways but one_," The voice began. It then mocked him, "What ever happened to _**constant vigilance**?" _The attack came from above. An observer that was walking down the halls would only hear the signs of scuffle past Alastor Moody's closed door and his screams ringing from within.

-

"So how do you do your forms of magick?" Hunter asked Hermione as her, Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It's quite simple really," Hermione began, handing Hunter a book. As Hunter flipped through the pages, she continued, "You channel energy while you use your wand. You'll have to have the spells memorized of course."

"The language of the spells in Latin, of course," Hunter began, getting a huge binder from her pack.

"Some of them, are other are just variations." Hermione replied. They filed into the common room, and got ready to do homework. "Why do you ask?"

Hunter felt it was ok to blink and miss the patrol for a small time. Besides, since the students were dreaming, the common rooms were a great place to be investigating. As she checked underneath some wardrobes and beds, she felt need to reply.

"I was just wondering, because some of the words sounded Latin, or Ancient.' Seeing Hermione's look, Hunter replied, "Don't ask; it's a long story."

"Blimey then," Ron exclaimed, "I don't think we _should_ trust her; _Ancient _sounds like a blanket term for something nasty!" Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to reply, but Hunter beat her to it.

"All Right, all right, _Ancient_ is not a real language. It's off a Muggle show about aliens and stuff. I brought it up because in the last ever episode of the whole show, there were riddles the main people had to solve. This one person had to say the word in Ancient and it sounded so much like the spell language." Hunter paused during this time to sit down in one of the chairs and flip through her binder. "A couple of words sound so, _Hogwarts Type Magic._"

"But Hogwarts didn't make the magic; they were worded like that from the beginning." Harry potter said, confused. "Why do you call it "Hogwarts magic" like they invented it?"

Hunter was caught in a corner on this topic. Instead, she faked a yawn, "Excuse me, I'd better make my rounds before I pass out." She snapped her binder shut and left the common room.

When she left the room, Ron whispered to Harry, "I _bet_ you she's hiding something!"

Ron," Hermione said sharply, "Don't be stupid!"

"Well she _did_ act sketchy when I asked her about her slip of _Hogwarts Magic._" Harry replied. "I guess we'll have to see if she acts funny during our classes."

"_Funny,"_ Ron parroted incredibly, "She always acts funny!" As the three friends did that sicken bickering one did when they actually had friends to bicker with; a figure silently passed the staircase leading to their common room.


	10. In which there are Nightmares

Chapter 10: In which there are Many Nightmares

-

Hunter had just cleared some parts of the castle hours later when she felt a sudden urge to leave; there was someone around. It wasn't a nice someone, she got a hint of the Hunt; no more than a whiff really. There was the sudden, very bad feeling that felt like the whole castle air, _the very air itself, _had actually held its breath in horror. The tingly feeling of someone there combined with the surrounding environment made Hunter actually want to vacate the area, _quickly!_ She turned around quickly and darted forward only to smash into someone. There was a man's grunt at the same time Hunter found that she rebounded so hard she feel onto the floor.

"Fancy seeing you here," Said the figure as she stood up.

"Everything well, hunter?" the gravely voice of Alastor Moody rang out in the dim light.

"Sure," Hunter replied as she stepped forward. She could see his coat was slightly askew and that just behind his ear was a fresh cut; not one of his scars. "What happened," She began as she stood her ground.

"Stupid prank," he replied, straightening his coat to cover the cut, "Some students thought it'd been bloody brilliant to trap Mrs. Norris in my room."

"Well is she alright?"

"She's doing fine," Alastor began. Hunter nodded once, how like a bow then hurried back to the common room. Alastor gave her a long glare before continuing back to his room.

-

Harry potter was already asleep, as were all the others, when Hunter slipped inside the Dormitory meant for the girls. There was one bed already cleared for her to use, as it was decreed that, after Hagrid's report, it would be very bad form for Hunter to sleep just outside the Dark Forest. Hunter took the news, as usual, with no small amount of wincing inwardly. She preferred an open space for attacking. Here, if anything came there, calling, she was a tremendous liability, not to mention the others, because of the small space she had to move around in. She lay on her back for the longest time, thinking thing over, then finally turned away from the entry way and lay there, falling into sleep. Harry watched her, wondering if they could _really_ trust her. He then too followed suit and rolled over on his side and started falling asleep.

There was a space, a gap of time that suddenly rolled right over Harry. He was sort of awake he supposed. Normally, he would shift or turn the other way, but for some reason he was still as a stature; like he was _compelled_ to. He heard the distinct sound of someone talking loud, deliberate steps into the Dorm. He could _feel_ the person's attention land on him, as if he was the only person there. A hand was placed on Harry's side, on his hip and just rested there. After awhile, and soundlessly, the person let go and walked away. After a terrifying moment, Harry finally fell asleep.

-

Hermione found herself rushing to class. She had a vague sense it was because she was just about late. She made it to class, only to find out that they went outside for a special lesson. She grumbled and looked out of the window. Indeed, she saw her class moving back and forth over the grass, looking for things. She was just about to turn around when she got the sense of someone standing behind her; a _tall_ someone, an _adult_. The adult put their hands on her shoulders. She didn't turn around, but her eyes fell upon the hands on her shoulders, definitely man's hands. The person then, obviously having to duck down slightly, draped both their arms down so that they were casually holding Hermione from behind. She felt lips right next to her ear; a grown man's mouth that filled her with giddiness.

"**_Knowledge," _**the man began, his voice sounding in a strange breathless tone. There was a flash of grey light.

Hermione found herself on her familiar bed, with her eyes closed. There was a heavy weight on her body, stopping her from moving. At the same time she was in pain as her body felt like it was being electrocuted and cursed with the Cruciatus Curse at the same time! She recognized the hands roving her body as the ones from the dream. Instead of casually draping over her shoulders, the slender hands groped roughly. Her body, through the electric reeled at what was being done; was being violated!

"**_SO WILLING,"_** The voice roared in the room, at the same time it felt like it was in her head. The voice sounded like a dreadful mixture of dead leaves and the raping of Parseltongue _forced_ into any resemblance of Human language! The thing's laugh even sounded like that, feeling Hermione with dread.

She tried moving, but no avail. It felt like something _other than_ the person on top of her was stopping her. She tried opening her eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut! The person still copulated with her roughly, enjoying every moment of it! Hermione also felt a bone chilling cold as well. Suddenly, she was able to open her eyes. Instead of seeing her bed or walls, the light was as if a soft moonlight filled the entire room. There were different shades of the _moonlight_, in patches and some of them would pulse like soft lighting. It would be beautiful, if not for her violation. Hermione went to move her hands when something terrifying happened. Her arm lay on the bed, but a twin of her arm came up from the arm.

Shocked, she yelled at last and she was awake. The moonlight was gone only to be replaced by the bright light of the sun as it streamed into the room. Compared to the lightning from earlier, this light was harsh. She wasn't on her stomach, but curled up in a ball; her body not violated but sweating profusely. She saw all the girls on the dorm awake and looking at her concerned.

"Are you ok," one girl asked. At this time, professor McGonagall rushed into the room.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes Professor, just a nightmare." Hermione replied. She stood up and almost fell.

'Go to the hospital Wing," Minerva ordered. Hermione left. "The same goes for all of you," Minerva began. "If anyone of you has nightmares, see Madame Pomfrey."


End file.
